Basket
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sakura menemukan hidupnya ketika ia melihat permainan Sasuke hari itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan ia dan Sasuke jatuh ke dalam perasaan cinta yang saling mengisi hidup keduanya. Akankah olahraga yang mereka sukai ini dapat menyatukan mereka? New fic! RnR? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, minna !**

 **Kagoya kembali dengan fic baru !**

 **Selamat membaca ~**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Musim dingin. Final Junior Winter Cup. Konoha Junior High vs Oto Junior High.**

Suara teriakan memenuhi seluruh sudut stadion pertandingan. Wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah pertandingan final basket antara dua sekolah SMP swasta yang terkenal. Konoha Junior High sang pendatang baru melawan Oto Junior High sang juara bertahan. Sejujurnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyangka Konoha Junior High dapat bertahan hingga final. Bagimana tidak? Tim basket sekolah ini baru saja terbentuk pada awal tahun ajaran, dan mereka langsung mengikuti kejuaraan bergengsi di Jepang pada akhir tahun ini juga. Tidak hanya itu. Tim basket Konoha Junior High hanya terdiri dari pemain-pemain kelas satu, alias _freshmen_. Tim ini tidak memiliki anggota senior satu pun.

Lalu bagaimana mereka berhasil mencapai final? Dengan sejarah rekor yang sangat memuaskan sebagai tim basket yang baru terbentuk?

Pencapaian mereka tentunya berkat kerja keras kelima pemain andalan mereka. Serta jangan lupakan manajer mereka yang merangkap sebagai strategis mereka.

Mari kita perkenalkan keenam bintang klub basket Konoha Junior High satu persatu.

Kita mulai dari Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah berusia 13 tahun dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, serta tanda lahir di pipinya (berbentuk kumis rubah) ini bermain di posisi _center_. Meskipun dia tidak bertubuh besar maupun memiliki postur menjulang, posisi ini dipercayakan kepadanya sebab Naruto—begitu ia biasa disapa—memiliki kemampuan untuk melompat sangat tinggi. Pemain dengan nomor punggung 8 ini merupakan pemain yang dapat melompat paling tinggi dalam timnya. Ditambah dengan keagresifannya serta kemampuan menyebalkannya untuk menghadang lawan dan _rebound_ , posisi _center_ pun menjadi miliknya.

Pemain dengan nomor punggung 7 bermain di posisi sebagai _small forward_. Posisi ini dipegang oleh Hyūga Neji, alias Neji. Bocah dengan rambut coklat yang sering ia ikat kuda dan bermata lavender. Mengapa posisi ini dipercayakan kepadanya? Karena Neji memiliki kontrol bola yang sangat baik. Selain itu, Neji memiliki sudut pandang yang luas, sehingga memudahkannya untuk melakukan _passing_ tanpa memerlukan kontak mata. Neji dapat dengan mudah menentukan posisi teman-temannya tanpa perlu mengedarkan pandangan.

Kemudian, mari kita beralih kepada pemain dengan nomor punggung 6. Inuzuka Kiba. Bocah berambut coklat pendek serta tato segitiga di kedua pipinya ini bermain pada posisi _power forward_. Kiba yang bermata coklat ini sangat agresif (hampir seagresif Naruto). Posisi ini dipercayakan kepadanya sebab Kiba selalu berhasil menembus pertahanan lawannya dengan keagresifannya serta kecepatannya. Selain itu, Kiba juga bertugas membangkitkan mental para kawannya (dia berbagi tugas itu dengan Naruto yang tidak pernah putus asa) ketika mereka melawan tim yang kuat.

Sekarang, pemain berambut merah dengan nomor punggung 5. Akasuna Gaara. Gaara bermain sebagai _shooting guard_. Posisi ini dipercayakan kepadanya karena Gaara sangat pandai memasukkan bola ke ring. Ia bisa menembak dari mana saja, dari posisi apa saja. Gaara juga sangat cepat, serta sangat observatif. Selain itu, Gaara juga sangat tenang, membantunya untuk memasukkan bola bahkan dalam tekanan berat.

Namun, ada satu orang yang kemampuannya melebihi keempat pemain andalan Konoha Junior High. Yap, siapa lagi selain sang _captain_ dari tim basket ini, dengan nomor punggung 4. Bocah dengan rambut gelap yang mencuat ke belakang, serta sepasang mata hitam kelam. Perkenalkan, sang pangeran sekolah dan dambaan semua kaum hawa, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke bermain di posisi _point guard_. Tidak diragukan lagi, kemampuan bermain basketnya adalah yang paling baik di tim. Dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, yang sanggup melelehkan hati semua wanita yang melihatnya. Tampan, pintar, dan jago bermain basket. Benar-benar dambaan setiap wanita yang hidup.

Dan, selamat berkenalan dengan sang strategis tim basket ini yang merangkap sebagai manajer mereka. Nara Shikamaru. Pria dengan rambut berbentuk seperti nanas ini memang sangat jenius dan sangat pandai membuat strategi. Meskipun ia tidak bermain basket karena menurutnya itu terlalu merepotkan. Shikamaru membantu tim basket sekolahnya menuju kejayaan dengan menjadi strategis andalan mereka.

Lihat. Dua poin ditambahkan lagi untuk tim basket Konoha Junior High, setelah Sasuke melakukan _dunk_. Dan ya, tentunya teriakan para wanita langsung mengiringi.

Shikamaru mencoret-coret kertas yang ia pegang. Kertas itu berisi tentang data-data para pemain tim lawan dan strategi-strategi yang mereka gunakan selama pertandingan. Shikamaru melirik ke arah jam digital yang terletak pada papan poin dan tersenyum. Waktu hanya tinggal 3 menit lagi, dan Konoha memimpin dengan 18 poin lebih unggul.

Ah, Gaara baru saja melakukan _three point shoot_. Buat keunggulan Konoha menjadi 21 poin. Waktu hanya tinggal 2,5 menit lagi.

Oh, Naruto baru saja melakukan _rebound_ yang sangat bagus dan dengan _fast break_ yang dilakukan Kiba ditambah dengan tembakan Neji, poin Konoha bertambah 2 lagi. Shikamaru berhenti mencoret-coret kertasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia menganggukkan kepala kepada Sasuke, dan sang kapten mengangguk balik.

Waktu hanya tinggal 1 menit lagi, dan kode Shikamaru mengatakan segalanya. _Kalian sudah menang. Jangan menindas lawan lagi._

Sasuke melakukan _three point shoot_ terakhir dan beberapa detik kemudian peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Kelima pemain bersorak gembira dan berlari menuju Shikamaru. Mereka berenam tertawa lepas dan merasa bangga karena mereka berhasil menjuarai Junior Winter Cup tahun ini.

Para kaum hawa berteriak kegirangan—beberapa bahkan ada yang menangis bahagia—dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Meskipun kalah, Oto Junior High sang juara bertahan mengakui kekalahan mereka dan dengan tulus memberikan tepuk tangan pula atas kemenangan Konoha Junior High.

Jauh di salah satu bangku penonton, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang tidak sanggup berkata-kata atas kemenangan Konoha Junior High. Ia begitu terpesona dengan permainan yang disuguhkan serta kemampuan luar biasa sang kapten.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Basket._

Dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar bahagia.

* * *

Sasuke mengangkat piala kemenangan yang telah Konoha Junior High raih dan tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Naruto dan Kiba melompat kegirangan, Neji dan Gaara saling tersenyum dan Shikamaru menguap bosan.

Para gadis mengerubungi keenam bintang klub basket Konoha Junior High dan tak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian!"

"Kalian keren sekali di lapangan! Neji-kun, aku suka sekali dengan permainanmu!"

" _Three point shoot_ yang kau lakukan sangat sempurna, Gaara-kun!"

"Dan _rebound_ yang kau lakukan sangat memukau, Naruto-kun!"

"Kiba-kun, aku suka sekali _fast break_ yang kau lakukan!"

"Sasuke-kun, permainanmu keren sekali!"

"Strategi yang kau terapkan juga sangat keren, Shikamaru-kun!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kami tidak akan bisa sampai disini tanpa dukungan dan semangat dari kalian, _ladies_."

Teriakan para kaum hawa kembali terdengar dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka bahkan pingsan akibat tak kuasa menahan aura ketampanan yang dipancarkan keenam anggota klub basket ini.

"Dengan kemenangan ini, berarti klub basket tetap boleh berdiri bukan?" Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekarang kita sudah memenuhi kedua syarat yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah. 'Anggota klub minimal 5 orang' dan berhasil 'membawa pulang piala kejuaraan akhir tahun ini'."

Naruto melompat gembira. "Sekarang kita bisa bermain basket sesuka hati kita!"

"Dan dapat melawan berbagai tim kuat dari sekolah lain." Gaara menambahkan.

"Dan membawa pulang lebih banyak piala lagi!" Kiba menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dengan bahagia.

"Hari terbaik tahun ini!" Naruto berteriak.

* * *

 **Selesai !**

 **Bagaimana pendapat para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian tentang fic baru ini ?**

 **Kagoya tunggu** _ **review**_ **dan** _ **flames**_ **para** _ **readers**_ **!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo, minna !**

 **Kagoya kembali dengan chapter kedua !**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

" _Tadaima_." ujar Gaara sembari menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Gaara, selamat atas kemenanganmu!"

BRUK!

Gaara dengan sigap menahan beban tubuhnya dan beban tubuh seseorang yang baru saja menubruknya. Untung saja ia sudah melepas sepatunya, kalau tidak Gaara pasti sudah terjungkal kebelakang karena tidak sigap.

"Temari- _nee_!" Gaara mengaduh. "Aku sesak!"

"Oh, maaf!" Sabaku no Temari segera melepaskan pelukannya yang terlalu erat. Ia adalah anak pertama keluarga Sabaku dan merupakan satu-satunya kakak perempuan Gaara. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning emas, hampir tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia adalah saudari Gaara apabila wajah mereka tidak mirip.

"Kau menonton pertandinganku?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja! Kau keren sekali saat mencetak semua _three point_ itu!" Temari berbinar senang.

Gaara tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan yang terpancar dari wajah kakaknya.

"Apakah Kankuro- _nii_ memberikan komentar?" tanya Gaara. Sabaku no Kankuro adalah pemain basket yang berbakat di Konoha Senior High. Ia bahkan dipercayakan menjadi _small forward_ klub basket SMA tersebut meskipun anak kedua keluarga Sabaku itu masih merupakan _freshmen_. Impian Gaara adalah masuk ke SMA bergengsi tersebut dan meneruskan jejak kakak laki-lakinya.

Temari tertawa. "Kakakmu yang satu itu tidak henti-hentinya berteriak senang setiap kali kau berhasil mencetak _three point_. Dia sangat bangga pada kemampuanmu. Katanya, kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang pemain basket."

Gaara tersenyum bangga. Ia benar-benar mengagumi kakak laki-lakinya, dan dipuji oleh salah satu pemain berbakat Konoha Senior High sepanjang masa seperti itu membuat hatinya benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Temari sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Aku membuat _sushi_ tadi."

"Aku akan memakannya, Temari- _nee_." sahut Gaara. "Aku tidak terlalu banyak makan tadi saat perayaan karena Naruto dan Kiba sangat rakus."

Temari tertawa. "Baiklah. Langsung saja ke ruang makan nanti."

Gaara mengangguk. "Sakura sudah tidur?"

Temari mengangguk. "Jangan dibangunkan. Sepertinya ia kelelahan."

Senyum Gaara dan binar di matanya meredup. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Temari tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia hanya butuh istirahat, Gaara. Tenang saja. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya ia berada di luar rumah terlalu lama."

"Aku akan segera ke ruang makan setelah melihatnya."

Temari mengangguk. Kemudian ia berbelok ke arah ruang makan sedangkan Gaara menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Gaara memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di samping tangga. Kamar yang rapi dan terkesan feminin serta berdinding putih segera menerpa matanya.

Mata Gaara jatuh pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang tertidur. Sabaku no Sakura. Ia adalah adik perempuan Gaara, dan Gaara sangat menyayanginya. Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan betapa bahagianya ia ketika ibunya melahirkan Sakura. Bahkan Temari dan Kankuro yang biasanya menjadi teman bermainnya segera ia ganti dengan Sakura.

Gaara duduk perlahan di pinggir ranjang Sakura dan mengelus sayang kepala adiknya. Sakura tertidur begitu pulas dan tenang, dan itu membuat hati Gaara menjadi tenang pula. Gaara tahu Sakura tadi menonton pertandingannya. Temari dan Kankuro tidak mungkin menonton pertandingannya dengan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah. Lagipula Sakura pasti meminta ikut pada Temari dan Kankuro. Dan sama seperti Gaara, kedua kakak mereka pun pasti luluh dengan tatapan memohon Sakura. Gadis itu memang menjadi kesayangan saudara-saudaranya.

Setelah puas memperhatikan adik perempuannya, Gaara pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tas latihan yang ia bawa dan mandi, Gaara pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang makan.

 _Sushi_ Temari yang enak sudah menunggunya.

* * *

Berita kemenangan Konoha Junior High atas sang juara bertahan, Oto Junior High masih menjadi topik pembicaraan terpanas di sekolah. Kemanapun sang keenam bintang klub basket berjalan, segerombolan murid perempuan pasti meminta mereka untuk berfoto bersama. Naruto dan Kiba tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum konyol karena ini pertama kalinya mereka dikagumi oleh begitu banyak perempuan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Satu kemenangan dan sekarang aku merasa bahagia!" Naruto tertawa puas.

"Ah ya, kita mendapatkan undangan untuk melakukan latihan tanding." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Latihan tanding dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, mata keduanya tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Dengan Iwa Junior High. Mereka juara kedua bertahan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, sekolah yang dibintangi oleh Deidara- _senpai_ itu bukan?" tanya Neji.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kupikir ini bisa menjadi latihan tanding yang bagus. Terlebih karena Deidara- _senpai_ bermain. Selama dua tahun, Iwa Junior High kalah dari Oto Junior High karena Deidara- _senpai_ terpaksa hiatus akibat cedera parah pada lututnya."

"Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, tahun lalu Kabuto- _senpai_ dari Oto Junior High sudah lulus. Jadi kekuatan Oto Junior High saat bermain melawan kita kemarin sudah melemah." cibir Naruto. "Padahal harusnya mereka bisa lebih kuat dari kemarin."

"Tidak hanya itu, strategi yang digunakan oleh pelatih pengganti Oto Junior High juga terlalu berantakan," sahut Shikamaru. "aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang semudah kemarin apabila Orochimaru- _sensei_ sebagai pelatih Oto Junior High kembali."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mengasumsikan bahwa pada kejuaraan nasional musim panas tahun depan, lawan-lawan kita akan lebih kuat." ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tapi, bukankah melawan lawan-lawan kuat adalah moto kita, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau benar, Shikamaru."

"Jadi, kita akan melawan Iwa Junior High? Tahun ajaran ini adalah tahun terakhir Deidara- _senpai_ bisa bermain bukan?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Dan aku yakin Deidara- _senpai_ akan bermain semaksimal mungkin karena ini adalah tahun terakhir permainannya setelah hiatus selama dua tahun."

"Ini akan menjadi sangat seru!" Naruto berteriak semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya senang. "Aku selalu ingin mencoba melawan Deidara- _senpai_!"

"Kapan latihan tandingnya?" tanya Neji.

"Tiga minggu lagi." jawab Shikamaru.

"Latihan selama liburan ya?" gumam Gaara.

"Ayo kita makan ramen setiap kali habis latihan!" ajak Naruto.

"Aku akan membuat jadwal latihan yang ketat untuk kalian," jawab Shikamaru. "jadi jangan sampai datang terlambat. Terutama kau, Naruto."

"Eh... Ehehehehe..." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai latihan kita besok hari Minggu." putus Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukkan setuju para anggota lainnya.

"Pesta ramen sehabis latihan!" sahut Naruto.

* * *

"Latihan selama liburan?" tanya Temari bingung. "Kalian tidak mau liburan?"

Gaara terkekeh sembari memakan makan malamnya. Hari ini Temari membuat _beef steak_. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kalian bertanding melawan siapa?" tanya Kankuro sambil mengunyah saladnya.

"Iwa Junior High." jawab Gaara.

"Deidara sudah kembali?" tanya Kankuro yang dibalas dengan anggukkan Gaara.

"Aku dengar tahun ini Iwa Junior High mendapatkan dua pemain berbakat baru selain Deidara. Terlebih, kedua pemain ini adalah _freshmen_." ujar Kankuro.

"Kau tahu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Kankuro mengangguk. "Han dan Rōshi. Kudengar Han sangat tinggi dan besar, sedangkan Rōshi sangat gesit."

"Tandingan yang bagus untuk Naruto dan Kiba." sahut Gaara.

"Aku akan mengantar Sakura besok hari Minggu," sahut Temari. "setelah selesai akan kami susul. Kalian latihan di lapangan biasa?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Omong-omong, dimana Sakura?"

"Aku sudah mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarnya," sahut Temari. Ketika Gaara memberikan tatapan ketakutan, Temari tersenyum menenangkan. Meskipun sepercik rasa cemas muncul di matanya. "dia baik-baik saja. Berhenti memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Temari- _nee_.."

"Dia baik-baik saja, Gaara," Temari mengulang. "kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya kelelahan."

"Apakah sebaiknya Sakura _home schooling_ lagi saja?" usul Gaara.

Kankuro mendengus. "Kau pikir adik kita yang satu itu mau _home schooling_ lagi?"

"Kankuro benar." Temari menghela napas. "Sakura perlu bergaul dan memiliki kehidupan normal seperti teman-temannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi.."

"Kita harus percaya pada Sakura," sahut Kankuro. "lagipula, selama ia tidak memaksakan dirinya, ia akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Tanpa Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara ketahui, di dalam kamarnya, Sabaku no Sakura tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi yang ia tonton. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan tontonan yang ia tampilkan di televisi.

Rekaman pertandingan Konoha Junior High melawan Oto Junior High.

"Wah, Gaara- _nii_ keren sekali bisa melakukan _three point shoot_ seperti itu.." gumam Sakura. Ia tahu Gaara sama-sama berbakat bermain basket seperti Kankuro, namun ia tidak menyangka Gaara ternyata sejago ini.

"Ah, pemain dengan nomor punggung 4 baru saja melakukan _dunk_!" gumam Sakura terpesona. "Uchiha Sasuke ya.."

Sudah berapa kali Sakura menonton rekaman pertandingan ini dan ia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Setiap kali ia meontonnya, setiap kali pula ia akan terpesona dengan permainan yang disuguhkan.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sakura seolah terbangun dan gadis itu menjadi sangat bersemangat. Seolah-olah ada api yang membara dari dalam hatinya dan memunculkan sebuah keinginan serta tekad yang kuat.

Ia, Sabaku no Sakura, ingin bermain basket.

* * *

 **Selesai !**

 **Bagaimana menurut readers dengan chapter kedua ini ?**

 **Kagoya tunggu reviews dan flamesnya ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo, minna !**

 **Kagoya kembali dengan chapter ketiga !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Bunyi decit sepatu dan derap kaki terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut gym Konoha Junior High.

"Kiba!"

"Terlalu lambat!"

Uchiha Itachi merebut bola operan dari Sasuke untuk Kiba.

"Sial!" Kiba mengumpat.

" _Pull back_!" Sasuke mengarahkan. " _Defense_!"

"Terlalu lambat, adik kecil." Itachi terus men _dribble_ bola.

"Kau tidak akan melewatiku!" Naruto menghadang Itachi.

Itachi segera melangkah mundur dan bersiap menembak. Naruto tidak membuang waktu dan segera melompat untuk menangkis.

"Naruto, itu _fake_!" Neji berseru dari ujung lapangan.

"Apa?!" Naruto melihat ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa Itachi tidak melompat untuk melakukan tembakan. Ia justru mengoper bola ke Uchiha Obito dan sepupu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu segera melakukan _dunk_.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan meniup peluit tanda latihan pertandingan usai. 60-120. Kekalahan mutlak bagi Konoha Junior High.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kita bermain dalam sesi waktu resmi, kalian lumayan juga." Itachi menyodorkan air minum untuk adiknya. Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan memilih untuk minum.

"Tapi kecepatan dan kekuatan kalian kurang." Obito berkomentar. "Untuk mengalahkan Deidara, kalian harus bisa menghentikan Kakashi. Posisinya sama seperti Deidara yaitu _point guard_."

"Tapi dengan Han dan Rōshi, kalian butuh usaha ekstra untuk mengalahkan mereka." Itachi menyahut. "Ditambah, kalian tidak punya pemain cadangan."

"Posisi apa yang dipegang Han dan Rōshi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Han memegang _center_ dan Rōshi memegang _power forward_." jawab Shikamaru. "Dan itu berarti Naruto harus bisa mengatasi Lee- _senpai_ dan Kiba harus bisa mengatasi Itachi- _senpai_."

"Shikamaru, katakan apa saja yang harus kami perbaiki setelah kau melihat latihan tanding hari ini." ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Secara garis besar, menurutku stamina kalian sudah sangat baik. Kalian berhasil bertahan melawan tim basket Konoha Senior High, tim basket SMA terkuat. Akan tetapi, kemampuan personal kalian harus ditingkatkan. Sasuke, kau harus meningkatkan akurasi operanmu ketika kau dihadang secara mendadak. Naruto, kau harus bisa bertahan melawan Lee- _senpai_ yang jauh lebih kuat darimu. Dan kau harus lebih pintar melihat gerakan lawan. Kau tahu berapa banyak _fake_ yang berhasil menipumu? 80. Kiba, kau harus bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Itachi- _senpai_. Neji dan Gaara, menurutku kalian sudah baik namun kalian masih terlihat kewalahan ketika dihadang oleh lawan bertubuh besar."

Gaara meneguk air minumnya dan mengangguk. Kankuro tersenyum dan merangkul adiknya. "Kau akan berlatih lebih keras denganku di rumah, adik kecil."

Gaara membalas senyum kakaknya.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Kalian sudah selesai latihan?"

Gaara dan Kankuro menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat kakak mereka Temari berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Di belakangnya, Sakura berjalan memasuki lapangan.

"Sakura!" Gaara dan Kankuro berlari menuju adik bungsu mereka. "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku ingin melihat latihan kalian!" sahut Sakura dengan semangat. "Oh... Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Tentu tidak, Sakura- _chan_." sahut Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Gaara dan Kankuro. "Kami hanya sedang istirahat. Sebentar lagi akan mulai babak kedua."

"Babak kedua? Oh! Wah, Gaara- _nii_ , kau kalah telak." gumam Sakura.

"Gaara, siapa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri. "Dan kenapa Itachi - _senpai_ mengenali gadis ini?"

"Oh ya benar, kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan adikku!" ujar Gaara. "Perkenalkan, ini adikku, Sabaku no Sakura. Itachi- _senpai_ mengenalnya karena pernah mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahku."

"Hee, aku tidak tahu kau punya adik perempuan." sahut Kiba. Kini semua orang mengerumuni Gaara.

"Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kuharap kakakku tidak merepotkan kalian."

"Astaga, kau adalah perempuan paling manis yang pernah kutemui!" sahut Naruto. "Berapa umurmu?"

"10 tahun." jawab Sakura.

Naruto dan Kiba sontak memandang Gaara. "Orangtuamu sangat menyukai angka 3 ya? Kenapa perbedaan umur kalian 3 tahun semua?"

Kankuro sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Nah, apakah kita mau berlatih lagi?"

Pertanyaan Kankuro segera dijawab oleh anggukan dari teman-temannya. Gaara menoleh pada Sakura. Rasa khawatir dan cemas terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Sakura, apa kau benar-benar ingin di sini? Apa kau tidak mau pulang saja?"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura antusias. "Aku ingin melihat pertandingan kalian!"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja Gaara," sahut Temari menenangkan. "dokter bilang Sakura 'sangat sehat' hari ini." lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

Sakura memberikan tatapan memelas terbaiknya pada Gaara dan tiga detik kemudian, _shooting guard_ dari Konoha Junior High itupun luluh.

"Baiklah, baiklah," sahutnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "duduk yang manis dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk bersama Temari di pinggir lapangan. Gaara melemparkan satu pandangan kembali ke arah adiknya lalu berlari memasuki lapangan.

"Tampaknya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan adikmu." ujar Neji. "Apakah dia sakit?"

Gaara menatap Neji lalu tersenyum sendu. "Bisa... Dibilang begitu."

* * *

Sakura lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang hangat. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya jarang berada di rumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka—mereka berdua adalah pengusaha sukses yang selalu pergi ke luar negeri untuk memperluas bisnis mereka—tapi Sakura memiliki saudara-saudara yang sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun terpisah lautan, kedua orangtua Sabaku bersaudara selalu rutin menelepon setiap harinya untuk mendengarkan cerita dan kabar anak-anak mereka.

Temari—yang kini berusia 19 tahun dan merupakan mahasiswi tahun pertama di Konoha University jurusan bisnis—dengan sigap menjadi pengganti kedua orangtua mereka di rumah. Ia yang mengurus segala kebutuhan ketiga adiknya. Ia selalu memastikan bahwa ketiga adiknya tidak kekurangan apapun. Ia memang tidak menyukai basket, namun ia mendukung _passion_ kedua adiknya pada bidang olahraga tersebut.

Kankuro—putra pertama yang kini berusia 16 tahun—dengan sigap membantu Temari. Ia selalu melindungi saudara-saudaranya. Kemampuannya bermain basket membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk bersekolah di Konoha Senior High.

Gaara—yang kini berusia 13 tahun—berusaha untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Ia sudah bermain basket sejak kecil. Meskipun Konoha Junior High tidak menyediakan beasiswa, namun Gaara bertekad untuk masuk ke Konoha Senior High dengan beasiswa basket.

Terakhir adalah Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia adalah hasil "kecelakaan" kedua orangtuanya. Minatnya terhadap basket sudah muncul semenjak ia berusia empat tahun. Ia selalu menonton ketika kedua kakak laki-lakinya berlatih tanding di lapangan basket di taman dekat rumah mereka. Ia bahkan mengetahui berbagai istilah dan peraturan dalam dunia tersebut dari kedua kakaknya. Ia selalu ingin bermain basket. Akan tetapi, kondisi jantung Sakura yang lemah sejak kecil menghalangi keinginannya.

Sejak kecil, Sakura selalu pergi ke rumah sakit secara rutin untuk memeriksakan kondisi jantungnya. Dokter berkata bahwa meskipun lemah, namun selama Sakura tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun yang terlalu melelahkan, ia akan baik-baik saja. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu berada di dalam rumah agar tidak kelelahan. Bahkan, apabila bukan karena tatapan memelasnya yang jitu, ia tidak akan mungkin diperbolehkan keluarganya untuk berhenti _home schooling_ dan bersekolah seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Kegiatan melelahkan salah satunya adalah tentu saja bermain basket.

Sakura harus menunggu hingga kondisi tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk menerima transplantasi jantung.

Ah! Uchiha Sasuke baru saja memasukkan bola dengan _dunk_! Caranya bermain basket entah mengapa membuat Sakura begitu terpesona. Cara ia menggiring bola, cara ia mengoper, cara ia memimpin teman-temannya, cara ia menembak bola, semua itu terlihat sangat indah di mata Sakura.

Keinginannya untuk bermain basket semakin menggebu-gebu.

Hmm... Mungkin malam ini ia bisa menyelinap untuk mencuri berlatih di taman dekat rumahnya. Kankuro- _nii_ dan Gaara- _nii_ pasti sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengawasinya. Temari- _nee_ juga harus bersiap untuk kuis kecil yang akan ia hadapi esok. Sakura dapat menyelinap keluar dari kamar jendelanya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Ia ingin sekali bisa bermain seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Benar-benar terlihat mempesona.

* * *

 **Selesai !**

 **Bagaimana pendapat para** _ **readers**_ **?**

 _ **Review**_ **dan/atau** _ **flames**_ **nya Kagoya tunggu :D**


End file.
